halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan IV Program (Yaminogaijin)
((Right now total work in progess expect additions to be made asap)) History Formed after the Human-Covenant War and the start of the Star-Alliance War against the 'Covenant Loyalists' the unit was formed out of ONI's Section III. They based the program on the Spartan I program in which all members who pass and survive the training look and act like regular civilians until they're needed. The first recruits took nearly 4 years to train up, and were sent undercover in varios units to gain field experience. Only the High Command knew about this program and what unit's it's operatives were in. Recruitment & training Most recruits were taken at a young age similar to the Spartan II program but they weren't flash cloned they were taken under the guise of a kidnapping. After a medical and physical check up the recruits were trained in various hand-to-hand combat styles including traditional martial arts next to military combat programs, firearms and firearm maitenance, recon tactics, covert oeprations manuevers, assassination techniques and various toher skills they'll need on the field. After 4 years of hard training they are assigned to training teams where the training increases they are put against the other teams in 'games' to see which team will advance to the next level of training which has been nicknamed The Hellrun. After months of stage 2, the surviving teams are put through The Hellrun where they are to go through a dense forest while being chased by their instructors and are ment to survive alone with no support except their teams. If the recruits are lucky enough to survive they are put into the augmentation process. Augmentation The Augmentation process is similar to the past Spartan programs except the spartans do not show any drastic changes other than increased muscle mass, slight increase in height and a change in hair and eye colour. Ability wise they change immensly, all successful recruits gain a increase in strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, stamina and regeneration equal to peak human conditioning bordering on super-human. Also their mental abilities are increased greatly 5% of all recruits showed increased IQ (191 adverage)and tactical awearness, some also showed precognative abilities. First Combat The first offical combat Team 1 known as The Demons experienced was a skirmish with insurgence forces on Reach where undercover agents Infamous, Nomad, Hunter and Athena were tasked to scout ahead of their plattoon but ended up being cut off by a large number of rebel forces with no help arriving for atleast a day. After a day only the Agents and a small number of marines survived. After this combat and many more Infamous and his team are promoted to full agents are given the standard Ronin trenchcoat which has armored shoulders and is made of a special experimental kevlar weave leather. The next combat operation they were assigned to investigate rumours of Covenant Loyalist attacks on Reach, apon arriving they are shot down by a energy weapon. Apon landing Infamous finds himself alone with several broken bones which heal within a few minutes, after climbing a large hill and getting his barings he spots the crash site of his pelican. He decides to avoid any pointless conflict he makes his way towards the crash site, en route he meets up with some Calonial Militia who survived a recent Loyalist raid they made an inventory of their equipment and rested before making their way to the crash site and full speed in a M831 Troop Transport and a standard Warthog. When they reached the impact site they found the near dead pilot and 8 marines in which 4 were badly wounded While the Militia tended to the wounded and buries the Pilot who died soon after they arrived, Infamous and the remaining marines went to catch up with the rest of The Ronin Agents who went to find a defendable position. After fidning the team and transporting the injured to a cave they found they began to plan what to do about the mission as they have definetly found Loyalist forces. Equipment THe Spartan IVs use special made equipment used only by them. THough the guns can be used by regular soldiers these tools are issued to this unit only for unknown reasons not specified by ONI. Firearms *MA12A5/K: this weapon is the standard firearm used by Spartan IV. it is light and compact bullpup allowing for easy use and firing, it has a 40 round magazine and can be fitted with various types of sights such as modified iron sights, reflex scopes, holographic scopes and ACOG scopes. it's range is up to 1,500 metres and is highly accurate un to that range. it looks similar to the FN F2000 of the 20th-21st century but with a built in foldable front grip *M7/A4 Magnum Semi-Automatic Sidearm: This is the standard Spartan IV side arm it is a 44 caliber side arm with a 10 round mag but can be fitted with a extended magazine allowing for 14 rounds and has a range of 250 metres before losing effectivness. it looks similar to the IMI Desert Eagle of the 20th-21st century, but slightly smaller (about half an inche). *M22 Spartan Combat Knife: All Spartan IVs are given up to 3 versions of this. A regular version, a utility version and a throwing version. though on rare cases a Spartan IV will have two of the regular if they specialise in hand-to-hand combat. The blade look exactly like the standard marine combat knife except the regular version is alittle longer in length (both blade and grip counted for length). *AA24 Assualt Shotgun: This firearm is a automatic shotgun carries 15 rounds per drum mag. and can fire a veriety of shells from regular buckshot to high explosive, it can also be modified to carry various scopes and additionly modifications such as laser dot sights etc. the effective range is about 100 metres with standard shells. Appearence wise it looks like the 20th century AA12 combat shotgun. *AR98 SAW: The main machine gun used by Sprtan IVs and other UNSC branches except the Spartan IV's version has been specially modified for the Spartans. THe AR98 has been based on the design of the 20-21st century M249 SAW. *SRS 99R: Taking the design of the SRS 99 and upgrading it for the Spartan IVs this toy can fire 50 caliber rounds up to 2 miles and still get a fatal shot in the hands of a trained Spartan marksman. The Spartan IVs also use various experimental top secret weapons, that no-one else can be assigned as the Spartan IVs are being used as field testers. Personal Equipment *G8/LRAACA Light, Recon, Assualt and Assassination Combat Armour: THis armour is the first set to use both Covenant and human tech. The Covenant tech comes in the form of a Chamelion stealth mode which allows the user to blend in with the back ground, unlike the active camo used by Elities it only works if the user is stationary or moving slowly. Other than that it works exaactly like a standard Spartan Armour except looks very stripped down. the armour only covers the shoulder, chest, groin, shins, forearms and hands. under that is a black bodysuit, THe helmet is very unique aswell as it looks like a marine helmet with a mouth plate that retracts around the sides of the helmet. *Spartan Neural Inferface: Like all Spartans the Spartan IVs have Neural Inferfaces allowing them to link with their Smart A.I.s but the Spartan IVs versions are unique as they have a hive-mind like interface so one members (normally team leader) can carry the A.I and the rest of the team can still use the A.I fully. Vechiles M13 Force Application Assualt Vehicles: Similar to the Warthog but has two extra seats in the back allowing to carry two more Spartans or Marines. The weapon can be anything from M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun, M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System or the M68 Gauss Cannon. Spartan IVs also use other vechiles used by the UNSC and have them modified in such ways as they suit they're needs. They also use a new top secret fighter model and Pelican which has been dubbed The Sky Dragon, other than that not much is known about the transport. Base(s) The Spartan IVs main base which is also their training camp is a closly guarded secret all people with knowledge of this base are rqruied to kill themselves the second they feel they are gonna be captured. *Main Base: This base is located on an unknown planet about 900 lightyears from earth, the planet it's on is very similar to earth in climate and geographic structuring. it is unknown if there were any natives on the planet when ONI arrived, but the only major problem encountered is an animal called the Vemon-Tiger. Which is a very smart and cunning hunter and to pass the Spartan IV program the recruits are required to hunt and kill one. *Mobile Base: During times of intense comflict all active Spartan IVs are assigned to the UNSC Hachiman a new generation super-carrier similar in design as the UNSC frigate but bulked up considerably and the engines are not attached to the side but at the back giving it a more slender design and the stabalizer at the bottom of the ship is hidden in the bulked up structure. It's overall length is also increased to 6 Kilometres and can carry all 10,000 Spartan IVs and atleast 2 regiments of ONIAT (Office of Naval Intelligence Assualt Troops) ONI's answer to Marines. it also carries within it's hanger 2 Longbow Squadrons, 1-2 Broadsword Flights, up to 30 Pelicans, 4 Albatross and a large number of grand-based vechiles (around 100 exact numbers are unknown). The Weapons are extensive aswell carrying 2 MAC guns, over 500 50mm Point-Defence Autocannons, 100 Archer Missile Pods, 60+ Heavy Deck Guns and 2 Nukes. Operation Structure THe Spartan IV program's operations are similar to the kind of operations Spartan IIIs or ODST would be in but they are trained to be able to blend in with rebel factions and destroy them from the inside. *Special Scouting Operation: Normally conducted by a team of Spartan IVs and maybe a squad of ODST or Marines. The teams will be ordered to scout out a certain area to determin if enemy troops have taken the area and if so report back and await new orders. *Special Recon & Assualt Operations: Similar to the Special Scouting Ops but this involves scouting the enemy location then wiping it out when they have the exact location. *Special Operations: The most basic style of operations the Spartan IVs will do this is normally done with a lone team of Spartan IVs and normally without any combat support. *Deep Striking: Taking a leaf out of the ODST combat books, this operation involves the Spartan IV teams to drop in via drop pods and proform raids on enemy positions. *Deep Cover Ops: This is the most difficult kind of oeprations any Spartan IVs can undergo it invovles disguising themselves as rebels and ripping it apart from the inside either by feeding false intel to the rebel leaders or by causes groups of rebels to form splinter groups so they kill eachother. *Long Knife Ops: The covert operations Spartan IVs will go into at times. These operations invovle a combonation of Deep Striking Ops and Special Recon & Assualt Ops using the training of both operation types to get the job done. *Frontline Combat: Despite Spartan IVs being mainly a covert ops group they will fight on the front in large scale engagements, and prove they can fight side by side any other Spartan type. Category:UNSC Units Category:Biological augmentation programs Category:Yaminogaijin